Denial
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany and Santana share a wonderful night together, but Santana is so much in denial that she pushes Brittany away. Brittany sadden by this sings a song in glee.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I'm back with another story. I'd like to thank Brittanaisgoals for the idea for this two shot. I'll be posting the next chapter soon along with an update for my story Meeting Again. **

**Denial**

Santana flops onto the bed panting, turning to the left slightly she sees Brittany, her best friend in the world blue eyes staring back at her. There's a glint that the Latina has never seen in Blonde's eyes. Before she can even think Brittany pounces on top of her and starts kissing her neck causing her to moan and start round two. Sometime between rounds four and five something in the back of her mind says that she shouldn't be doing this with Brittany of all people, but being the stubborn bitch she is, she ignores it.

"Wow," Santana groans sometime in the early morning by the rays a light that are streaming through the curtains. "I've never cum that many times before."

"San," Brittany softly whispers not confident in what she's about to say.

"What is it Britt Britt?" Santana asks turning to face her blonde friend, a gentleness in her voice.

To the outside world Santana is a harden, bitchy girl who has no feelings and doesn't care about anyone. But when she's with Brittany especially alone she's soft and caring only for Brittany though. Other people don't matter, but Brittany does.

"You'll think it's stupid." Brittany says trying to get up even though Santana is holding her, preventing her to get up.

"Nothing you ever say is stupid and if anyone tells you otherwise come tell me and I'll set them straight." Santana says pulling Brittany's naked body into hers.

She's not big on snuggling, but hugging and comforting Brittany is something she'll always do.

Brittany sits up, biting her lip. She wants to ask the other girl about what they are doing. They're always together. Santana is constantly scaring boys away from her after a few dates. And now they've had sex. Everything is confusing. Are they dating now since they just had sex? She really needs to ask Santana.

"Are we dating?" she asks biting her lip.

"WHAT!?" Santana shouts jumping away from the blonde.

"Are we dating?" Brittany asks again.

"I heard you the first time." Santana says harshly causing Brittany to lean away.

If she wasn't in shock and denial, she'd beat herself up for upsetting the blonde.

"But you asked," Brittany quietly says.

"I just wasn't expecting that." Santana says after taking a deep breath.

She needs to keep a cool head as she doesn't want to upset her best friend.

"So are we?" Brittany asks since Santana still hadn't answered.

"Sex isn't dating," Santana says having come up with it on the spot.

"But-"

"We're not dating; just get it out of your head." Santana says getting up and quickly throwing her Cheerio uniform on. "I'm not a lesbo."

"San-" Brittany tries again.

"We need to get dressed and ready for school." Santana says changing the subject.

This is the last thing she needs. Brittany bringing all of this up. Sure kissing Brittany has always excited her in a way boys haven't, but that's because boys at school are stupid and don't know what they are doing. She can't even think of last night. No everything that happened can never happen again.

"Okay," Brittany meekly says giving in for the moment.

She dresses and heads into the bathroom where Santana had headed.

"Here San let me." Brittany says grabbing the eyeliner from Santana.

"I can do it," Santana says allowing Brittany to finish putting her makeup on.

Brittany's really good with makeup and always finishes putting Santana's on.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Santana asks.

"A French braid," Brittany hopefully says.

"Sure Britt," Santana says moving behind the now seated blonde.

Brittany smiles as Santana starts braiding her hair. She knows for the most part she has the Latina wrapped around her finger. That's what makes everything so confusing for her. Santana is only ever nice to her, likes to make out with her and well last night she was softer than ever before. If they're not dating then Brittany really doesn't know anything. She'll have to ask Quinn since she's one of the smartest people she knows.

"All done Britt Britt." Santana says patting her thigh. "We look smoking don't we." she says looking over at the blonde.

"We're not on fire right San." Brittany says jumping up and checking to make sure she's not on fire.

"It's just a saying Britt, it means that we're looking really good and everyone else will be jealous." Santana explains always patient when it comes to the blonde's understanding.

"Okay," Brittany says nodding. "Is that why people are scared of us?" she asks.

"People just don't get why two hot girls are friends and yet so talented." Santana explains.

"Cool, plus you use your vicious words to cut people down." Brittany says following Santana back into her room.

Santana hums a yes, grabbing her backpack and Brittany's. They need to get going or they'll be late for Cheerio practice and she doesn't need Sue on her case right now. Not with Brittany questioning her about dating. She just might have to take Puck back if Brittany gets to pushy. Luckily most of the time she can get Brittany to drop things.

"Come on Britt we need to leave or we'll be late." Santana says grabbing Brittany's hand to pull her along.

"Girls!" Maria shouts at her daughter and Brittany who come thundering down the stairs. "I made pancakes."

"No time mami, we're late." Santana says grabbing a cup of coffee before trying to drag Brittany with her out the door.

"I'll take a few to go Mrs. Lopez." Brittany sweetly says.

"Britt remember what happened last time you ate before practice." Santana reminds her.

"Oh yeah, sorry Mrs. Lopez we shouldn't eat right now." Brittany says smiling at her.

"It's okay Brittany, have a good day." Maria says shaking her head as her daughter drags the blonde out to her car.

Maria will never understand the friendship those two have, but is glad that her daughter has someone that she's actually nice to. The blonde has always had some power over her daughter to make her behave.

"Couldn't we have grabbed some pancakes for after practice?" Brittany asks buckling herself in as Santana starts the car. "You know I'm always hungry after."

"I'll take you to get food at I Hop after practice. We don't need to go to first period." Santana tells her, smiling softly.

"Okay thanks San," Brittany says content for now.

Santana lets out a breath, glad that Brittany seems to have forgotten all about the mess earlier. She needs to be more careful with doing those kind of things with the blonde. Too many questions leads to problems.

The drive to McKinley is quiet which is slightly unnerving for Santana who is used to Brittany talking the whole time about various things. Instead she's quiet just staring out the window.

"Britt Britt," Santana says unable to deal with the silence anymore.

Brittany turns to look at Santana, but doesn't say anything.

"What's on your mind?" Santana asks worried about her best friend.

"You won't like it." Brittany says sniffling as Santana had scared her earlier when she asked.

"Nothing you ever could say will upset me." Santana says seeming to completely forgetting about earlier as she just wants the blonde to be happy.

"How can we not be dating? We're always together and do date like stuff together." Brittany voices recoiling expecting a harsh response from the Latina.

"Because sex is not dating and more importantly I don't like girls. I'm not a lesbian." Santana harshly says regretting bringing this all up again.

"But…." Brittany starts.

"I'm not a lesbian and if you don't drop this we won't be friends anymore." Santana all but shouts swerving and luckily not hitting anyone.

"Okay," Brittany sniffles turning away from her best friend.

When Santana parks, Brittany jumps out of the car trying to put as much space as possible between her and the Latina. Never has Santana been mean to the blonde so it confuses her almost more than the whole situation. What is even worse is that she's normally so good at reading people which is how she became such good friends with the Latina in the first place. She was sure that Santana enjoyed herself as much as she did.

"Brittany?" Quinn says confused when the other blonde comes speeding into the locker room without Santana.

Those two have been connected at the hip since elementary so Quinn doesn't get why Brittany is alone. When Brittany doesn't acknowledge her, instead walks to her locker Quinn approaches her.

"Brittany is everything okay?" Quinn asks getting Brittany's attention.

"Oh hi Quinn." Brittany says giving her a fake smile.

Quinn is about to say something when Santana comes in, sees Brittany and heads out without saying anything.

"Okay what is up with you two?" Quinn asks staring Brittany down.

"Nothing," Brittany whispers looking at the ground.

"Britt you know you can talk to me about anything. We're best friends." Quinn softly says knowing this is what Brittany needs.

"No one can know." Brittany whispers pulling Quinn to the back of the locker room where no one is. "This isn't something I'm supposed to talk about." she whispers.

"Is it about you and Santana?" Quinn asks having known about their feelings for each other since freshman year, last year.

"How? You can't tell anyone San will be so mad." Brittany hurriedly says.

"Don't worry Britt, I won't say anything." Quinn promises. "Now what's going on with you and Santana?"

"San says we're not dating even though we do all sorts of dating stuff. She says she doesn't like girls." Brittany sniffles. "It isn't true is it?"

"What do you think?" Quinn says not wanting to push Brittany the way she thinks, she should.

"I don't want it to be true. Sanny's really nice to me and I like her." Brittany softly says.

"Then you shouldn't take no for an answer. Don't let her tell you that you're not dating and continue to do all those dating like things." Quinn reassures Brittany and the other blonde throws her arms around Quinn.

"Thanks Quinn," Brittany says.

"Any time," Quinn says.

The two girls head out to the football field. They're the last ones to arrive, but Sue doesn't say anything since it's her captain and best Cheerio. Quinn decides that since Santana is avoiding Brittany at the moment she'll take care of the other blonde. It also amuses Quinn to see Santana glaring at them.

Santana doesn't like not being near Brittany. She's spent so much time with the blonde it's just weird not to have her by her side. And now Quinn is hovering around Brittany. By the time practice is over she's had enough.

"Brittany!" Santana shouts running over.

Brittany tells Quinn to head on in; she needs to talk to Santana and waits for the Latina.

"Do you still want to go for breakfast?" Santana asks figuring this is easier than actually talking.

"You still want to go?" Brittany says frowning.

"Of course I do Britt." Santana says smiling.

"Does-"

Santana cuts her off.

"Don't start Brittany." Santana warns.

"Even Quin agrees with me, we are dating." Brittany says despite Santana's objections.

"You told Quinn!" Santana shouts. "God Britt-" she starts before catching herself.

"She won't tell anyone." Brittany says.

"Like hell she won't!" Santana shouts.

"But we're dating, she thinks so too." Brittany says confident that she is right.

"Like hell we are!" Santana shouts fed up with this. "I was just board and needed a distraction until I could meet up with Puck."

"But…..I thought we were, dating." Brittany meekly says.

"We're not, I'm going to go find Puck. I need sex." Santana says quickly walking away.

Brittany stares after her best friend, mouth open and heart broken. Never has Santana ever treated her like this. Like someone else, so harshly. She loves Santana so much and was sure that the Latina loved her back, but now maybe she doesn't. She's always going to Puck when she has urges and dumping him only to take him back. Brittany thinks he's a loser who doesn't deserve Santana. After last night she had hope now with the Latina going to Puck, she has no hope.

"Puck!" Santana shouts marching through the hall.

"Yes sexy lady." Puck says appearing next to Santana.

"You wanna get out of here and have some fun." Santana says giving him a look of you'll get lucky.

"Hell yes," Puck says fist pumping.

"God at least act like you've had sex before." Santana says grabbing his arm and lacing their fingers together.

Puck tries to pull away, but Santana won't let him snuggling into his side.

"Why are you suddenly acting all cuddly?" Puck asks.

The reason he likes Santana so much is she's not like other girls all needy. She normally just wants sex, nothing else.

"Oh shut up and be glad you're getting to have sex with me." Santana says slapping his arm. "I'm the lay you've ever had."

Puck wants to counter, but knows she's right.

"So….." Puck starts.

"Listen I need a boyfriend and you need a girlfriend who doesn't care what you do with your free time." Santana explains.

"Okay," Puck agrees knowing not to argue with her.

"San," Brittany says seeing Puck and Santana together when she was walking to her locker.

"Come on Puck let's head to your place." Santana says loud enough for Brittany to hear.

The look on Brittany's face is heartbreaking and if Santana wasn't so stubborn about proving Brittany wrong she would have gone to comfort her. That's the hardest thing for Santana to do, change her mind. Being stubborn is helpful in many situations, but not now.

Brittany stands there quietly sobbing as Santana leaves with Puck. Her heart is completely broken.

"Brittany," Rachel says gathering the blonde in her arms.

Normally she'd be terrified to talk to, let alone touch a Cheerio but this is Brittany who is the sweetest person and seeing her cry should be a crime.

"Come on Britt we need to get out of the hallway." Rachel says guiding the blonde to an empty classroom.

"Rachel?" Brittany sniffles.

"It's okay Brittany, you cry in here until you feel like talking." Rachel reassures her.

She figures she should try and help Brittany since the girl is beyond nice. Plus it would put her in the good graces of Quinn and Santana.

"It's not supposed to talk to you." Brittany sniffles, wiping tears away.

"Who told you that? Never mind." Rachel quickly says. "You can always talk to me, we're teammates."

"We are?" Brittany asks looking over at Rachel who is giving her a soft smile.

Both Santana and Quinn have told her to not talk to Rachel since she's a loser. But right now she's being so nice. She can't be all that bad.

"Yes we are, all of us in glee club are teammates." Rachel tells her.

"My hearts been broken." Brittany sniffles.

"By whom?" Rachel asks curious since she can't imagine who would break the blonde's heart with Santana as her best friend.

"I can't say, they'll be angry." Brittany says wrinkling her nose.

"Well maybe you should do something to make yourself feel better." Rachel suggests. "I have a few ideas if you want."

Brittany tilts her head looking at Rachel as she thinks.

"You could dance since you're really good at dancing or you could sing if you had a song in mind. I'm not sure what else you like to do, but I myself can always find a Broadway song in the background or help you choreograph a dance." Rachel says without taking a breath.

"Too much," Brittany says plugging her ears.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asks not wanting to scare the blonde away.

She wants to help Brittany; it will hopefully help her popularity. Brittany is the most popular girl in school and helping her is good will that everyone respects.

"You talk too much and too quickly." Brittany says.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to help." Rachel says hoping that Brittany will let her.

"I don't know it hurts too much." Brittany says trying to hold back tears.

"Finding a song that is like how I'm feeling and performing it always helps me." Rachel explains.

"My heart is broken and I don't ever want to open up again right now." Brittany tells her. "I never listen to sad songs. I can't dance to them."

"Would you like me to help you pick a song." Rachel hopefully asks.

"Do you know sad songs that are about breakups? No Broadway stuff." Brittany asks.

"I'm sure together we can pick one." Rachel reassures her.

They start going over songs. Well more like Rachel naming songs and Brittany vetoing them. At first Rachel thinks Brittany is just being difficult then it hits her.

"Here let's listen to the songs then you can decide wither it fits or not." Rachel suggests.

They must have listened to fifty songs by the time the bell rings for the end of first period.

"Oh my I missed first period. I'm going to be in so much trouble." Rachel fusses.

"Don't worry, I miss class all the time and never get in trouble. I'll have Coach Sue write you a note." Brittany tells her before going back to the song search.

It isn't until lunch that she finally finds a song that fits how she feels.

"This is it!" Brittany says excited despite the fact that the song is sad and depressing.

"Really? This one?" Rachel asks not understanding at all how Brittany is feeling.

"Yes, this is how I feel all the time I'm with her." Brittany says not even realizing she dropped a bomb by saying she.

Somehow Rachel doesn't notice due to her overactive brain starting to think of what Brittany should do during her performance.

"Rachel you're mumbling." Brittany says staring at her. "Where am I going to perform this song? Or is this just for me?" she says confused.

"During Glee, today if you feel up to it." Rachel says clapping her hands.

"I don't know," Brittany says not sure she wants to perform in front of the glee club.

"Come on Brett not only will it make you feel better, but it will help everyone in glee get in the mood for regionals." Rachel says all happy.

"I guess-" Brittany's cut off by the door slamming open.

"Brittany!" Quinn says rushing in and pulling the other blonde into a hug. "We've been worried about you since no one has seen you since Cheerios practice." she says letting the blonde go.

"She's been fine here with me." Rachel interjects.

"What are you doing here Berry?" Quinn sneers focusing her attention onto Rachel.

Brittany can see that if she doesn't stand up for Rachel, Quinn will eat her alive.

"Quinn she's helping me." Brittany quietly says.

"Really, Berry is helping you." Quinn asks more than a little shocked.

"My heart's been broken and she helped me to pick a song to sing about in glee." Brittany says much to Rachel's relief.

"That's not a bad idea." Quinn says thinking that maybe this will knock some sense into Santana. "I'm helping,"

Brittany squeals bouncing. This is going to be amazing.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Get off of me." Santana says pushing Puck off of her after he finishes.

"Did you come?" Puck stupidly asks with a grin on his face.

"Yeah," Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Was it amazing like normal?" Puck asks getting up and staring down at her in all his naked glory.

"Yep," Santana says getting up to pull back on her spanks and Cheerio skirt.

Sex with Puck is nothing special and honestly she wishes that she didn't have to do it. She has a brief moment of thinking of sex with Brittany before she shakes it out of her mind. She did this not only to prove to Brittany she doesn't have those feelings, but also herself.

"Good the sex shark is-"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence." Santana growls cutting him off.

"Fine," Puck mops falling back on the bed. "You look sexy as hell without a shirt or bra." he says smirking.

"Shut up and get dressed." Santana says throwing his shirt at him. "I need to get back to school."

Puck is about to say something witty back, but thinks better of it. Santana is scary when she wants to be and she had that don't mess with me tone that always means trouble.

"Hurry up; I need to make sure none of your idiot football friends pick on Britt during lunch." Santana yells.

Santana's inpatient the whole ride back to McKinley. She's in such a mood that Puck stays silent the whole time. When he parks the crap truck as Santana likes to call it, she jumps out. The first place she goes to look for Brittany is her class when she doesn't find her there or in the lunch room she freaks out. No matter how mad she is at Brittany she always wants to protect the blonde. Quinn offers to help her locate Brittany, but then Quinn falls off the map too. Her only hope is that they are in the choir room waiting for glee to start. That's where she finds Quinn.

"Quinn what the hell!" Santana growls stalking over to her.

"Oh hey Santana, Brittany's okay." Quinn says.

"I've been searching for two hours, where the hell were you and why the hell didn't you fucking text me?" Santana growls knowing better than to attack Quinn since she can ball when she needs to.

"I was helping Brittany, dumbass." Quinn says pushing by her and going to sit next to Rachel.

Santana doesn't know what the hell is happening. She wonders why Quinn is sitting with Rachel.

"Come on babe," Puck says walking in and heading to the back row and her regular seat.

She follows Puck back there and takes a seat. Brittany is one of the last ones in. The Latina expects her to come take a seat with her, but instead she too goes and sits with Rachel.

"Is this a different world?" Puck asks causing Santana to glare at him. "Why is Quinn and Brittany sitting by Rachel?"

"Shut up," Santana says wondering the same thing.

"Okay everyone this week-" Mr. Shue starts.

"Mr. Shue, we have someone who would like to perform." Rachel says causing everyone to groan.

"Rachel-" Mr. Shue starts only to be cut off by Quinn.

"Brittany has something she would like to sing." Quinn says nodding over to Brittany.

"Is this true Brittany?" Mr. Shue asks looking over at the blonde who is biting her lip, looking nervous.

"Yes," Brittany meekly says.

"Well the floor is yours." Mr. Shue says not wanting to upset everyone in the room by possibly making Brittany cry.

Brittany gets up and stands in front of every nervous. Quinn goes over to tell the band what to play and gives her a thumps up when she sits back down. The band starts playing and no one can place where it's from. Brittany bops her head as she counts until she has to start singing. Rachel and Quinn had wanted her to dance throughout the song, but after listening to the song they agreed with Brittany that she shouldn't. So instead she's going to stand there swaying while she sings.

_You must think that I'm stupid_

_You must think that I'm a fool_

She sings staring straight into Santana's eyes.

_You must think that I'm new to this_

_But I have seen this all before_

She starts to really let the emotion come out as she sings.

_I'm never gonna let you close to me_

_Even though you mean the most to me_

_ '__Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

_So I'm never gonna get to close to you_

_Even when I mean the most to you_

_In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

A few tears start to fall only making her singing even more emotionally charged.

_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

She goes back to staring directly at Santana for the last line and continues for the next.

_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

At this point Quinn and Rachel get up to help Brittany, standing on either side of her.

_I'm way to good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way to good at goodbyes) _Rachel and Quinn sing

_I'm way to good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way to good at goodbyes) _Rachel and Quinn sing

Brittany needs the support of the other two at this point to continue as she's crying. Though she continues to sing.

_I know you're thinking I'm heartless_

_I know you're thinking I'm cold_

_I'm just protecting my innocence_

_I'm just protecting my soul_

These lines hit both girls hard even as Brittany sings them amidst tears they ring true to how Santana is who for her part has her head hung low.

_I'm never gonna let you close to me_

_Even though you mean the most to me_

_ '__Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

_So I'm never gonna get too close to you_

_Even when I mean the most to you_

_In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

Brittany reaches back for Quinn's hand and gives it a squeeze.

_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

The whole room is enthralled with Brittany; the emotion she is showing is amazing.

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes) _Rachel and Quinn sing

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes) _Rachel and Quinn sing

_No way that you'll see me cry _

_(No way that you'll see me cry) _Rachel and Quinn sing

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way to good at goodbyes) _Rachel and Quinn sing

Brittany takes a deep breath to finish the song

_No_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes) _Rachel and Quinn sing

_No, no, no, no_

_No, no, no_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes) _Rachel and Quinn sing

_(No way that you'll see me cry)_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

She's crying hard now trying to finish the song that Quinn and Rachel join in to help her finish.

_'__Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

When Brittany finishes the last note she takes off sobbing leaving everyone wide eyed and mouth wide open. She heads sobbing for the Cheerio locker room. Back in the choir room everyone is in shock.

"Who knew Brittany could sing like that." Kurt says.

Everyone starts chatting about the performance, but Santana who doesn't know what to do. She wants to go after Brittany though at the same time she can't. The song truly represents her and Brittany at the moment.

"Who the hell is crying in my locker room!" Sue thunders marching in.

Brittany hiccups, trying to hid but fails miserably.

"Blondie what are you doing crying in here? Cheerios do not cry unless I make them!" Sue thunders causing the blonde to jump slightly.

"I didn't want anyone to see me crying." Brittany weakly says hoping Sue won't be angry with her.

"For once blondie you've used your brain, good job." Sue says half surprising herself with how nice she's being. "Now get out of here."

She watches the blonde leave and can't help but wonder where her Mexican border jumper pitbull is. Normally the two are inseparable especially when the blonde is upset. She makes a mental note to look into it. It's not lost on her that the Latina fancies girls even if she's in denial about it, but her eye hardly wanders away from the blonde which is why she hasn't stamped it out. One day they might figure it out.

**The song used is Sam Smith's "Too good at goodbyes"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part to this little two shot. Thanks for all the reviews thus far.**

**12 Years Later**

Santana opens her eyes only to see blonde hair. Somehow in the middle of the night she moves so her head is above her sleeping mate. Normally when she wakes up she gets to see Brittany's beautiful face.

"Sanny," Brittany says moving to kiss her on the lips. "Good morning."

"Morning Britt Britt." Santana says all smiles.

Brittany snuggles more into Santana's body, pulling the covers tighter around her.

"I had a bad dream last night." Brittany whispers frowning. "I hate bad dreams."

"We all do Britt," Santana says pulling her even tighter into her body. "Do you remember what it was about?"

"Back in the early part of high school." Brittany softly says.

"Oh Britt," Santana sighs knowing exactly when she is speaking of.

She hates what she put this beautiful woman through. Back then she was scared and in denial. It wasn't until the summer between junior and senior year that she started to get more comfortable with herself. That only happened because she lost the blonde truly during junior year, sophomore year was bad when Brittany sang that song, but junior year was by far worse. Though now they are happily married something back then that she never would have thought could happen.

"It's okay, we're together now and that's all that matters." Brittany says.

"And soon we'll truly be a family." Santana says placing her hand on Brittany's taught stomach.

"I can't wait to meet her." Brittany says smiling.

She's so happy right now. Actually she's been happy for the last eight years since her and Santana got married. They married right after high school even though many thought they were too young. But she knew that she would never love another like Santana and Santana needed the security to show the world her true self.

"I can't either," Santana softly says.

"Sanny," Brittany says biting her lip.

"What do you want honey?" Santana asks knowing that tone.

"Can you please make me pancakes?" Brittany hopefully asks.

"Of course honey, do you want anything else?" Santana asks.

"Apple cider," Brittany softly says.

"I'll be back honey in a jiffy." Santana says rushing out of the bedroom.

Brittany shutters thinking of the horribleness that was her relationship with Santana for weeks after she sang that song their sophomore year which is what her dream was about.

**Flashback**

"What the hell!" Santana shouts chasing after Brittany who she just saw leave the Cheerios's locker room.

Brittany doesn't stop, but speeds up. She sure as hell doesn't want to deal with Santana right now. Her emotions are all over the place.

"Don't walk away from me Britt." Santana harshly says.

Brittany spins around to confront Santana like she never has before.

"Like you do to me all the time." Brittany counters in a way so unlike her, she surprises herself.

"I don't-"

"Yes you do Santana." Brittany says cutting her off.

"Whatever that's not the point." Santana says crossing her arms.

"Then what is?" Brittany asks just wanting this over with.

"What was with that song? And Quinn and Berry? Are you that troll's friend now? And don't act dumb, I know you." Santana says glaring at the blonde.

"That's how I feel and honestly I don't think I can deal anymore. You're on your own." Brittany says before leaving Santana with her mouth wide open.

The girls went weeks without talking even after Santana broke up with Puck again for his horrible credit score. Brittany was lonely without the Latina who had been her constant companion always taking time to explain things to her and protect her from bullies. The blonde spent her time mopping around not even dance could cheer her up. Everyone even Coach Sue was worried.

"Hey retard, take this!" some hockey guy shouts throwing a slushie in Brittany's face.

Brittany just falls to the floor there crying. With no one to protect her, she had been getting daily slushies from the football, basketball and hockey teams. And it's taken a toil on her.

"Britt," someone softly says.

They pull her hair back out of her face and help her up, leading her into the bathroom.

"Who did this to you Britt?" Santana asks brushing some more hair away from Brittany's eyes.

"Why do you care?" Brittany asks pulling away.

"Because no matter what issues we have you're my best friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Santana explains.

"They've been doing this for weeks and you didn't care." Brittany counters eyes still stinging.

Santana opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. The look on her face is one of complete shock. Her silence causes Brittany to shake her head and walk away.

**End Flashback**

"Here babe," Santana says placing the plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks honey," Brittany says kissing her before squealing and grabbing the apple cider.

"Anything for you." Santana says remembering the day weeks after Brittany sang in glee when she found Brittany slushied and sitting in the hallway.

**Flashback**

Santana heard some hockey player slushie someone and call them retard. She didn't think anything of it until she heads down the hall and sees Brittany sitting in the middle of the hallway with slushie all over her.

"Britt what happened?" Santana asks running over.

When she doesn't reply she tries again.

"Britt," she softly says brushing some of her slushie soaked hair out of her face.

Brittany lets out a whimper that breaks Santana's heart. Not wanting others to see the blonde like this Santana helps her up and leads her into the bathroom.

"Who did this to you?" Santana asks brushing more hair out of Brittany's face unsure of what to do.

They have never had to deal with slushies before. Not only are they Cheerios, but Santana has put the fear of god into the student body of so much as glancing at Brittany wrong.

"Why do you care?" Brittany asks pulling away.

"Because no matter what issues we have your my best friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Santana explains feeling horrible she hasn't been here for the blonde.

"They've been doing this for weeks and you didn't care." Brittany says waiting a few minutes before leaving.

Santana just stares after the blonde in shock. Had she been that involved in herself that she hadn't noticed what was happening to the blonde. She needs to do something to insure that no one messes with Brittany again.

"PUCK!" Santana shouts glaring at him who is trying to hid from her. "What do you know about Brittany getting slushied?" she growls.

"Um…." Puck nervously says.

"We're going to insure no one ever messes with Brittany again." Santana orders her ex.

She ends up with bruised knuckles, a black eye and a limp as her knee was sprained. Though a few hockey and football players are way worse off. No one will mess with Brittany again.

"Sanny!" Brittany shouts rushing in, having heard about what had happened. "What did you do?"

"Um…." Santana says not looking Brittany in the eye.

"Santana," Brittany sternly says.

"I made sure that the idiot jocks won't mess with you again." Santana softly says.

"But you were so mad at me." Brittany says now confused.

"We're best friends Britt, you're completely forgiven and it's forgotten." Santana says just wanting her best friend back.

Brittany hugs Santana tightly so happy.

**End Flashback**

"San," Brittany says staring at her wife.

"Our ten year high school reunion is coming up." Santana says holding up an invitation for each of them.

"I don't want to go." Brittany says rubbing her belly.

"Don't you think it will be fun?" Santana asks wanting to go.

"No I hated school, so did you." Brittany points out.

"But I want to go to show you off." Santana says.

Brittany lays her head on her wife's shoulder. She never wants to go back to school especially with how bad it was for her and Santana. Mostly because the Latina was so far in the closet that she was constantly breaking both their hearts.

"If I promise to take you to the ballet as much as you want for the next year, will you go?" Santana hopefully asks.

"I want it in writing." Brittany says knowing her wife.

"Fine," Santana begrudgingly says having hoped that she could get out of it.

Santana kisses her so happy. This is the life she has always wanted. She can finally be herself fully and be with the women she's been in love with for years. And they are expecting their first child. Life couldn't be any better. Brittany feels the exact same way.


End file.
